A Bigger Surprise than Yusuke's
by Akina Rose Sumora
Summary: Let's go back in time from the previous story, and find out how Akina got to be in that situation in the first place! This segment goes all the way back to the beginning of her story.


A Bigger Surprise than Yusuke's...

Hi again! It's been a while since I debuted with my first oneshot, and it's about time I got the ball rolling again! We're gonna back up a bit from the previous story, and find out how Akina actually met that special person who left her life in "The Last Picnic". Well, to be exact, this story tells how she became a Spirit Detective like Yusuke. And to be perfectly clear, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any part of it. I only own Akina Sumora, as my original character. Ready? Announcer/narrator guy, take it away!

A girl's spirit floats several feet above the ground. She looks around wildly, then down, and yelps in fear at seeing the ground below her.

_This is Akina Sumora. She's 14 years old, and she's the main character of the other side of Yusuke's story. The two of them already have something in common, and they haven't even met yet._

"What's going on? How am I floating? SOMEBODY HELP!!!!"

_...She's dead, too..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_About half an hour ago..._

Akina left the front door of her middle school and made her way out the gate and onto the street. Shielding her eyes from the glare, she looked at the sun setting. "Wow, I'm late," she muttered to herself. "I can't believe making posters for the Drama Club's play took so long! How'd they get me to help with it, anyway? I'm not even in that club!"

"You know you can't refuse anything," a little voice known as her conscience said.

She sighed, knowing that it was true. As a very kindhearted, caring person, she could never refuse anyone in need. Even if it meant staying after school until it was almost dark, making posters. Akina was always being asked for help, and she always gave it where she could.

"It's a wonder I have time for anything else," she mused as she reached a fork in the road. Usually she'd go right, cutting across the park and through a parking lot to get to her home faster. In a situation like this, it would have been the better choice, since she was already late.

"But..." she turned in the direction of the left road, "...the sunset is so pretty...If I go the long way home, I can watch it. I never have time to see sunsets these days, so what's the harm of being a few minutes later?"

So she turned down the left road, enjoying the view as she walked. It was so beautiful, and she was so happy, that it took her a little too long to notice that she was being followed...

Presently, she did turn her head, and spotted 2 rough-looking men some distance behind her. All her fantasies of the lovely sunset flew out of her head as she resumed walking, a little faster. _If those guys really are following me, I could get in a real pickle before I get home! Why does the long road have so many vacant lots and buildings? I can't call for help if I get attacked around here!_

Akina looked back again, and the men were closer. There was no way she could get to her home before they caught up with her. _It looks like I'll have to do this the hard way...please forgive me..._

Knowing she only had a small chance and had to do this right, Akina turned down an alleyway that was fairly narrow. Brick walls of buildings rose high over her head, and at one end was a rusted dumpster. Grimly, she turned around and faced the street, knowing the men would follow her in.

They did. Appearing around the corner and entering the alley, stumbling a bit, Akina could tell they were intoxicated. _At least it will make my job easier..._she thought. It wasn't much help.

"Hey there, little schoolgirl, got any money on ya?"

"We just wanna call a cab..."

Akina stared them down, wishing they hadn't brought up the schoolgirl thing. Of course, it was a good thing they viewed skirts as being a weakness, but it wasn't true in her case. "I don't have any money. Would you kindly stop following me?"

"Why not? We like spending time with cute little girls like you!"

"Tell ya what- give us some money and we'll take you out somewhere nice."

"I don't have money, I already told you!" Akina insisted. Really, she didn't. "Now please get out of my way, I have to get home."

"What if we don't wanna let ya?" The men laughed.

Akina sighed. "Fine, then I'll let myself out!" She dropped her schoolbag, rolled up her sleeves, and round-kicked the first guy before they could react to anything.

"Get her!" yelled Thug #2 as he swiped at her. Akina nimbly jumped back, avoiding the hit, then ran forward and aimed a straight kick at his chest that knocked him out onto the sidewalk. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and raised himself just in time to see his buddy get his head slammed against the wall. Thug #1 had gotten to his feet while Akina was dealing with #2, and she'd heard him. Her fist had whacked him in the face, and as he'd stumbled back, Akina had kicked him too, and he hit the wall before hitting the ground.

#2 got to his feet and ran off when he saw this. Akina was perfectly willing to let him go so she could get away. But...she turned and looked at the first guy, who lay without moving.

"Oh my god, I hope I didn't kill him," she whispered anxiously as she knelt by him. Reaching for his wrist, she held it for a moment before letting go in relief. He was only unconscious.

Akina rose to her feet and grabbed her schoolbag- and heard voices coming toward the alleyway! Too late, she realized her mistake. She had probably just lost her only chance to get away. Running toward the street, she stopped short as the second thug appeared-with someone else.

This man was tall and muscular...and he didn't look drunk. Or if he was, he wasn't showing it. Akina gulped as he stepped toward her.

"What's a girl like you doing beating up my friends?" he asked, looking pretty mad.

"Self-defense is what I call it when they jump on you first," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Sure!" He laughed. "Well, since you were defending yourself, I'm gonna defend my friends here!" He rushed toward her, fist up. Akina put up a defensive stance, knowing she couldn't get around him. But she also knew the stance was of little use against this man. She furtively dodged the blow, but he was too fast. Grabbing her by the collar of her sailor blouse, he held her suspended in the air, laughing in her face.

"So you think you can mess with tough guys, huh? You'd better stick to school! I'll make you sorry you ever messed with us!"

And with that, he threw-literally _threw_- Akina against the far brick wall. She slammed hard against the rough surface, and as she slid down, her head banged hard on the corner of the rusty old dumpster.

She hit the ground, too dazed to move. Dimly, she could hear the men laughing at her, then picking up their friend and leaving.

Akina tried to move but couldn't. Her eyes didn't seem to work right...or was it just getting dark? No, everything was steadily growing darker. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of something warm and sticky under her head, and she knew it was her own blood.

_I've got to...get help..._

But her voice made no sound. Then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akina blinked. She was...floating in the air.

Above her own dead body.

All alone.

What do you think? Very sad way for her to die, huh? She got the worst that could have happened.

**You're trying to kill me! No, wait...you ALREADY killed me?**

...Akina? Um, hi...

**This sucks! First you take away the love of my life, and then you kill me off? **

You know, that means you obviously don't stay dead. This story comes waaaaaaay before the other one I wrote.

**Oh...right...I forgot. So...when do I meet Kurama?**

When I decide to write it. These oneshots will be out of order.

**So I have to wait? Darn...**

Don't worry, we have plenty of time. Stay tuned and review!


End file.
